ithiafandomcom-20200214-history
Languages
For the most part, the languages of Ithia resemble those you would find in similar worlds of fantasy. Though all languages of the world are believed to share a core tongue, the name and knowledge of it has been forgotten by time and lost to the ages. In general, this page will greatly resemble that of the Linguistics page on the Pathfinder SRD, save for the fact that the in-setting name for a tongue might differ and the creation of new tongues might be present. If a language is absent, it does not necessarily mean it doesn't exist in Ithia, it merely means it wasn't considered major enough to give a spot on the list while attempting to avoid clutter. Pathfinder equivalent languages are listed in parenthesis. Mortal Tongues Ashtongue (Necril): A foul sounding cant unique to necromancers, liches and, most recently, ashwalkers. While not guttural like other deeper languages, it is a tongue of short and hard words. Common: '''A robust language spoken by most humans and a number of other races across the world. It is the primary language of Kondaria, Risxit, Nevean, Varill and Cyrare. It is also spoken in Illia and Phynta. '''Draconic: The language of the dragons and the reptilian humanoids most-akin to them, such as kobold. Drummal (Dwarven): The primary tongue of dwarves, making it the primary language of both the Angaran Forge and the Atia Confederacy. It is also spoken in Illia. A language as ancient as the stars and lineages that the dwarves so like to trace back in time. Fennely (Halfling): A quick flowing and robust language unique to halfling. It is the primary tongue of Lilan and is also spoken in Illia. Girrant (Giant): The guttural language of the giant tribes at the north of the world. It is also spoken by trolls, ogres and other giant-kind. It has no written word. Gulch (Goblinoid): '''A fast paced language spoken only by goblin-kind. It is spoken primarily in Jidoen. It has no written word. '''Ith'thaen (High Elvish): '''The light and near-melodious tongue of the elves. It is the primary language of the Mireny Imperium and the high elves, and was once the primary language of Maurudren and the shale elves. It is also the tongue of enslaved elves remaining in the Byden Dominion, now called lost elves. '''Lit: A language sacred and unique to residents of Itory, where it is solely spoken. Murg'ahn (Orcish): The throaty, grunty language of the orcs. It has no written word and is the primary language in the lands of the Lok'ahn. Phynt: '''An elaborate language of various dialects, brain-maddening sentence structure and a massive, evolving vocabulary. A common saying is that countries could be conquered in the time it would take half a conversation to pass between two fellows in Phynt. This is, of course, an exaggeration. Multiple dialects make for a formal speech pattern, an everyday, shorthand talk and a slave cant. It is the primary language of Phynta and has two written formats, one of hieroglyphs and an alphabet adapted for ease of translation into other languages. '''Rhylan: '''The militaristic, command-like tongue of hyrians, thus the primary language of Hyrn and Shoneun. A language rife with as many aitches and consonants as hyrian names. '''Roth: The language born during the years that the Byden Dominion was closed off to the rest of the world. An angry, sibilant language and the primary tongue of the Byden Dominion. Sauran: '''A to-the-point kind of language that is surprisingly easy for newcomers to grasp, it is spoken by lizardfolk, lisku and wyverns. It has some in common with Draconic, but seems to have mixed with Common and Phynt, taking structure from the former and vocabulary from the latter. It is the main language of Tauwyns and Chausk. '''Sanota: '''A human tongue and the language of the Sel Teki islands. '''S'ses: A hissing, snake-like tongue used by the naga tribes of Na'sthias. Its unique structure and abundant sibilation makes it a hard tongue for outsiders of the language to speak. It has no written word. Sylvan: '''The language of Fey, centaurs and unicorns. Believed a sacred, peaceful tongue gifted to the world by Lalani. It is the primary language of Eldhërwye. '''Wëyld (Wood Elvish): A language thought gifted them to the dryad in ages past, Wëyld bears as much in common with Ith'thaen as it does with Sylvan. It is the primary language of the wood elves of Lîrwood and the wild elves of Eldhërwye. Mortal Cants Rogue's Cant: Used by thieves, pirates and rogues, it originated during the rebirth of piracy at the hands of Gostard some time past. A colorful adaptation of Common, it is a secret language of hidden meanings and switched up words. Trader's Cant: A language developed first in Illia and then quickly adopted by any nation that participates heavily in trade and merchants or ports the world over. It is less a language of its own and more a base tongue that allows for merchants, traders and buyers to understand one another while in the process of trading or acquiring goods. Planar Tongues Abyssal: The language of demons and residents of the Abyss. Aquan: The so-called “tongue of the sea” is spoken primarily in the sunken nations of the locathahs and sahaugin. It is the language of water elementals. Auran: A soft-spoken, breathy language, also known as the “tongue of winds,” which is spoken by sylph and air elementals. Celestial: The bell-like language of the Nebuliese. Ignan: Also called the “tongue of fire,” it is the language of fire elementals and of the salamanders of Scala. Infernal: The language of devil and residents of the Nine Hells. Terran: The "tongue of earth" which is spoken by earth elementals.